


Bad Boy 0.2

by Dayun



Series: Everybody loves Wonpil [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I JUST MEANT THAT FOR NEW READERS, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, THE ENDGAME IS THE SAME FROM BEFORE GUYS, What Can I do/I Loved You/When You Love Someone AU, based on their 'Bad Boy' cover, blink and you miss it jjp, the endgame is hopefully not what you expected, this is a rewrite of my already existing fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Wonpil is a good boy, yet he always seems to fall for the bad ones.Or alternatively, Wonpil gets his heart broken various times and unknowingly breaks some hearts in return.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kim Wonpil/Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Everybody loves Wonpil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Bad Boy 0.2

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might recognize this story since it's an edited version of my fic under the same name, just with a male Wonpil this time!!
> 
> (If you haven't listened to Day6's 'Bad Boy' by BigBang cover yet then I would greatly recommend it, since this story is based on the lyrics and honestly, just do your ears this favour.)

Wonpil likes to call himself a good boy.

He makes sure to always be polite and help people whenever he can – be it helping an old lady carry her heavy grocery bag or buying a crying kid a new ice cream cone because the previous one fell down. He tries to show his parents how thankful he is and how much he loves them, holds the promises dear he makes with his friends and gives his best at school.

This is why he knows for sure that Kang Younghyun is a bad boy.

He skips almost all of their classes, and if he does show up he’s late and won’t really pay attention to the rest of it. There’s nearly always a bruise somewhere on his face and Wonpil wonders if it comes from fighting or if he’s maybe just clumsy like him. (He tries not to listen to all the rumours of his bruises clearly coming from fights. He is a good boy after all.)

Wonpil knows he’s bad news by the cold way he acts and his attitude towards teachers and other schoolmates. How Younghyun didn’t even return his apologies when they bumped shoulders in the hallway and just gave him a cold up-and-down before locking eyes with him, even though it had clearly been the taller who pushed him to the side.

Yet Wonpil’s heart couldn’t help the small skip it made.

Jaehyung had ushered him away with a dirty look thrown over his shoulder at Younghyun and asked him if he was alright – one of the few times he openly showed affection and care towards him. Back then he didn’t really know how to answer him and just nodded.

The encounter left Wonpil breathless and very confused.

* * *

The next time he gets to interact with Younghyun, the other isn’t even awake for it. It’s Tuesday afternoon, the sky is painted in a bright orange-red and it’s his turn for class duty. He’s supposed to do it together with Younghyun but the elder didn’t turn up for class again today - he doesn’t have high hopes of him returning to help him clean up. So to say Wonpil’s mildly surprised when he sees him sleeping at his table in the far back corner of the classroom after he returned from bringing out the trash might be an understatement.

He’s sleeping with his head laid on his folded arms facing the classroom and Wonpil is slightly overwhelmed with what to do. On one hand he could let him be and clean up on his own. On the other he could wake him up and demand that he help him like he’s supposed to – but then again, he would probably just glare at him before leaving.

Biting his bottom-lip to suppress a distressed whine, he moves the tables and chairs as carefully as possible, making as little sound as he can as to not wake the other up.

He’s attentively moping the ground at the back near where Younghyun’s sitting when he peeks a glance at his sleeping face. Younghyun is handsome, Wonpil might even call him pretty, and he notes that if it weren’t for his permanent scowl and cold attitude that he would probably have the attention of a lot of girls (but as it is, he likes to lash out at their classmates and therefor all the girls’ attention is kept on Dowoon).  
When his gaze moves down from his long lashes and prominent cheekbones he belatedly notices his split lip. The cut looks fresh and judging by the crusted blood around it also unattended.

Wonpil worries his bottom-lip with his teeth for a few seconds before he carefully puts the mop back into the supply closet and gets his bag. He silently pulls out one of the pink band-aids (they have the same pattern as his favorite sweater) that he always keeps with him because of his own tendency to injure himself and puts it next to Younghyun’s hand on the table. He quickly scurries off after with a rapidly beating heart and red cheeks. He doesn’t notice the now opened pair of eyes watching him leave.

The day after in the short break between math and literature he’s goofing around with Jaehyung like usual, the older teasing him and trying to avoid his small angry fists, when the door to the classroom suddenly bangs open.  
Wonpil turns his head in shock and is even more surprised when he sees Younghyun striding in. He sneers at the girls crowding around Dowoon’s sleeping figure like usual as he makes his way to his table in the corner next to Dowoon’s.

At his side Jae lets out a noise of surprise at actually seeing Younghyun come to a lesson on time but it quickly turns into a snort when said male once again gets into an argument with Dowoon’s admirers. Wonpil wonders how the younger always manages to sleep through the commotion.

He only notices that he’s been starring when he suddenly locks gazes with Younghyun and his breath catches before he quickly whips around in his seat with wide eyes. Jaehyung mockingly asks him why his face is so red, but he ignores him in favour of trying to calm his beating heart before he carefully chances another peek over his shoulder.

Younghyun is now leaned back in his seat looking out the window with a bored expression.  
With his head tilted to the side Wonpil notices the band-aid at his lips with a fluttering heart, only for it to deflate again when he sees that it’s not the one he left him. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he was expecting, he probably didn’t even see it yesterday or just ignored it.  
Wonpil turns back around with a sullen expression and tells himself that he is not disappointed, _he is not._

He is.

* * *

It’s not unusual that Wonpil runs out of band-aids, he is after all rather clumsy and tends to injure himself.

What is unusual though, is his special choice of band-aids.

They’re a bright pink with the same pattern as his favorite sweater and Jaehyung hates them just as much as he hates the sweater. Which honesty, only spurs Wonpil on to keep buying them. So once in a while Wonpil will walk down the streets towards the only convenience store that sells them by the main road to restock on band-aids.

It just so happens to be one of those evenings when he breezes into the store with the intent to just quickly buy a packet of band-aids and maybe a drink. He doesn’t really spare a glance at the cashier as he walks past with a soft greeting, already set out for the aisle with his intended purchase.

It’s when he’s taking a can of iced tea out of the fridge, pack of band-aids in hand, that he hears some commotion come from the front. Curiosity takes the best of him as he leans back to try and get a better look at what is happening by the cash register.

To his shock he spots Younghyun standing behind it clad with the store’s uniform vest, his shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets. Wonpil wonders how he didn’t notice him when he walked in.

“Yah! Take your hands out of your pockets and stand straight when I’m talking to you!” The man next to Younghyun berates him rather loudly as the younger begrudgingly obliges. The man that must be the store’s manager slams his hand onto the counter and points at the bills in the cash register with an angry face. “The amount doesn’t add up, you must have taken some!”

He reaches out and pinches Younghyun’s ear before the other flinches away from the touch with an annoyed expression. “Look at all these piercings and this attitude! What has become of the youth nowadays?! Of course you stole something, I should have known with your appearance!”

Wonpil is aghast at the man’s groundless accusations and how he just hurt Younghyun like that. Sure, the other male might look like a bit of a ruffian but that doesn’t mean that the manager can just blame him like that without proof.

Wonpil angrily stomps up to the counter and inserts himself between the two, much to their surprise. He doesn’t get to linger long on Younghyun’s wide eyes before he’s already turning to the manager with his best placating smile.

“Sir, there must be a mistake here! I’ve been in this shop for a while and I didn’t notice Younghyun steal anything, he’s been a model employee the whole time!”

The man squints down at his smaller frame and eyes him suspiciously. “Who are you? His friend? And so what if you didn’t see anything? He probably did it earlier in the day.” Wonpil feels the anger rise in him as he squares up his shoulders but tries to remain calm, he is after all a good boy.

“Can you proof that he’s the one who did it? How do you even know that something got stolen? For all you know there might just not have been a large amount of customers today!”

The manager takes clear offense at his words if the way his nostrils flare is any indication. He sneers at them with clear disdain. “Is this how the youth is these days? With no respect for their superiors and elders!? I don’t negotiate with kids! I wonder why I even hired you!”

He’s honestly tried his best and stayed polite and reasonable but there just doesn’t seem to be any reasoning left with this man. His cheeks puff up slightly in anger at the older man’s unbelievable attitude.

“Fine! If you don’t want us here then we’ll just leave!”

He takes Younghyun’s hand in his and angrily walks past the stunned manager and out of the store.

It must say something about how astounded the other is that he just silently follows him and lets him hold his hand all the way down the streets to the playground near his house, where Wonpil lets go to plop down on one of the swings with an irritated huff.  
He lets out a noise of frustration as he angrily kicks out his legs. Younghyun follows his lead and sits down on the swing next to him as he watches Wonpil’s small anger tantrum in wonder.

“I can’t believe how he just accused you like that! Aren’t employers supposed to take care of their employees?” He turns to the other with a small pout, his eyebrows drawn into a frown. Younghyun just nods along dazedly before Wonpil turns to do punching motions into the air. “He made me so angry! How can someone be so unreasonable! I will never go to that store again!”

He fumes angrily as he continues punching the air but is shaken out of it when he hears a chuckle coming from his side. He turns his head in wonder to see Younghyun smiling at him, his fox-like eyes turning into crescents and that sight is so surreal to him that he is left staring at his handsome face, his heartbeat picking up with every second.

“It might be better that you don’t go back since you just stole something.” Wonpil is still taken back by his smile that it takes him a few seconds for Younghyun’s words to sink in as he blinks at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”

He follows his gaze to where it’s directed at something in his lap, only to see the ice tea and pack of band-aids lying there innocently. He lets out a loud squawk and almost falls off the swing.  
Oh god, did he really just steal something? Is he a criminal now!?

Wonpil quickly stops that train of thought. Honestly, that man had deserved it! He turns to Younghyun with an angry huff to tell him just as much.

“That man deserved it! I don’t feel bad stealing from him.”

In return Younghyun throws his head back in laughter and Wonpil feels his cheeks warm up at how happy and open the other looks right now.

As Younghyun’s laughter slowly dies down, he turns to smile at him in awe. “Not such a good boy after all, huh?”

Wonpil tries to hide his red cheeks by looking at his lap but it doesn’t seem to be working judging by the smile he feels directed at him. Wonpil quickly tries to change the topic to spare his sanity.

“I’m sorry I just dragged you out like that. I probably just cost you your job, oh god.” Horror seeps into him as the realization dawn on him, but Younghyun’s knowing smile reassures him.

“Nah, I’m glad you did. He had already been a douche to me when I was just a customer there.”

Wonpil cocks his head at that information in puzzlement. “Then why would you start working there?”

“I needed some money.” Is his short answer, and Wonpil almost thinks that’s it but then Younghyun continues, his smile suddenly turning – dare Wonpil say – almost shy. “Also they sell something a person I’m interested in likes to buy. And I kind of hoped I would get to see them.”

Wonpil once again follows his gaze to the pack of band-aids in his lap and he feels his heart almost leap out of his chest with the way it starts beating rapidly. The hand that had been holding onto Younghyun’s hand earlier suddenly feels too warm from where he is holding onto the swing with it.

Maybe Younghyun being a bad boy isn’t such bad new for him after all.

* * *

The first time Younghyun kisses him is under the shade of the tree behind the soccer-field. It’s a warm spring day that he gets his first kiss.

Because of the heat Wonpil has the first button of his shirt open and the hem of his pants rolled up, revealing his ankles. Younghyun kisses him with a force behind it like he wants to ingrain the feel of his lips into his memory. But he also cradles his head like he’s something delicate and plays with the back of his collar after they part like he doesn’t want to stop yet. Wonpil’s eyes cross as he smiles up at him brightly.

It’s a warm spring day that he gets his first kiss, it’s also the day he gets his first boyfriend.

When he excitedly tells Jae about his relationship with Younghyun, the taller’s happy expression immediately drops into one of shock, before he congratulates him with a strained smile not quite reaching his eyes. There are no jokes or teasing like there usually would be.  
Wonpil expected him to be shocked but something seems to be bothering the older. He lets it rest and doesn’t prod, knowing that Jae would need time to ponder over it himself before he could open up to him about it.

On their first date Younghyun brings him to the arcade. He shows up at his front door with a helmet under his arm and another one held out for him - there’s a black motorcycle parked behind him.

Wonpil feels like fainting.

Younghyun tells him to hold onto him tightly and Wonpil happily obliges, trying not to scream when he starts the engine. He has his eyes closed in fear and wonders if he’s bruising Younghyun’s ribs with how tightly he’s hugging him.  
When he cracks one of his eyes open, he realizes that it actually isn’t that scary as they zoom down the roads, that it’s actually fun. Younghyun spares a glance at him over his shoulder and winks. Wonpil’s eyes curve in his bright smile as answer.

At the arcade he shows him around the games he likes and Wonpil discovers a brand new side to Younghyun. His almost childlike excitement with certain games or when he wins. How competitive he can get and how determined he can become once he sets his goal onto something. It’s how he manages to win him a fox-doll from the crane machine that Wonpil lovingly names after the other. In return he lets Younghyun win a few rounds at Street Fighter.

At the end of the date the taller kisses him goodbye at his front door, just as forcefully yet delicately as he did under the shade of the tree.

* * *

The rest of the student body doesn’t learn of their relationship since Younghyun still skips school regularly and they therefor don’t really get to show it at school. Wonpil naturally misses his boyfriend during the school hours, but that’s okay because he has Jae keeping him company who lately seeks more of his attention than usual.

After school though, when almost everyone has gone home, Younghyun will wait for him at the school gates with a helmet held out for him and his motorcycle behind him. They will drive down the road with Wonpil clinging onto him and both of them laughing.

Wonpil doesn’t know where Younghyun vanishes to most days he skips school, doesn’t know what he does to always have some fresh new bruise somewhere on his body. He’s learnt not to ask after he had once tried to get an answer out of his boyfriend about the cut above his eyebrow until Younghyun had snapped at Wonpil to mind his own business.

Wonpil had shrunken back in shock and Younghyun had immediately apologized, his face full of regret as he cradled him close.

But Wonpil was once again reminded that Younghyun is still a bad boy.

So instead of asking and wondering, he has taken to carrying more band-aids and some salve with him to tend to Younghyun’s constantly resurfacing wounds.

(He tries not to mind how his pink band-aids are always quickly replaced with normal ones. He tries not to be disappointed, tries not to read too much into it.)

* * *

To make up for the lost time that they don’t get to see each other in school and when Younghyun can’t come to pick him up, he promised him after he had snapped at him to always call Wonpil at least once a day. And Wonpil is happy with that, the calls have become the highlight of his day on the ones he doesn’t get to see Younghyun.

Jae just scoffed at him when he told him about it, but Wonpil wasn’t offended anymore, he has come to terms with the fact that Jae and his boyfriend somehow don’t seem to like each other.

Wonpil doesn’t mind that sometimes the calls only last a few minutes because Younghyun is busy with something. Sometimes he doesn’t manage to call at all and it will be Wonpil who has to call him but that’s also okay, because Younghyun always apologizes and tries to somehow make it up to him. Be it a surprise date or an especially long phone call, he tries and Wonpil appreciates that.

Younghyun promised him that he would be there for the boys’ basketball tournament of their grade and Wonpil promised he would cheer him on the loudest (much to Jae’s dismay that for once, he wouldn’t be cheering for him).

Wonpil cheers and claps with all his might and is easily the loudest person cheering Younghyun on, even if he isn’t nearly as loud as Dowoon’s fan club. He’s also the only person cheering for Younghyun, but judging by the warm smiles that he sends his way, he doesn’t mind, has always only ever cared for him.  
(He is so absorbed in Younghyun that he misses the other pair of eyes watching him.)

Nearing the end of the tournament there is a two vs. two match left with Younghyun and Dowoon against Jae and Sungjin. Wonpil is torn for a short moment for betraying Jae like that but one glance at Younghyun practically glowing from the exercise has him choose his side pretty fast.

He is slightly taken back by how vigorously Sungjin seems to be trying to block Younghyun from being able to shoot, almost like it’s a personal vendetta.

In the end though Dowoon manages to pass to Younghyun and he in return manages to get past Sungjin and jumps to shoot a three-pointer. Wonpil holds his breath as the basketball flies through the air in a perfect arc right through the ring. He jumps up with a loud cheer as Dowoon’s fan club simultaneously goes wild next to him.

They run onto the court to swarm Dowoon to congratulate him, talking rapidly over each other to the exhausted looking boy. On his way through the court Wonpil catches his eyes and gives him a small congratulative smile before he spots Jae standing next to Sungjin. He walks over and hits Jae’s back consolingly with a small smile. “Cheer up, you were great!” He then turns to Sungjin to smile at him as well. “You played great, too, Sungjin oppa.”

Before he can answer he’s already turning away, vanishing in the mass of people to run straight into Younghyun’s arms as he catches him with a bright laugh. Amidst the chaos of Dowoon’s fan club and the other loud basketball teams, the pair tightly embracing each other in the middle goes unnoticed.

Wonpil only has eyes for his boyfriend as they steal their way through people and out of the gymnasium, giggling the whole way.  
(Misses the pair of eyes watching him leave longingly.)

And in those moments it’s perfect, it’s enough for Wonpil.

Until it isn’t.

* * *

Their phone calls become shorter and shorter, and Younghyun’s reasons become more and more vague. The days Wonpil has to call him become more frequent and even then he sometimes doesn’t pick up, doesn’t call back. He doesn’t take him on spontaneous dates anymore and doesn’t wink at him over his shoulder anymore when he drives him home.

Wonpil wonders where it all went wrong.

Now when he kneels down next to him under the shade of the tree to tend to his wounds, Younghyun only takes the band-aids from him and tells him to not bother with it before kissing him to stop any form of protest.

(He tries not to see how he always uses other band-aids the next day, always others, just not his.)

He’s waiting by the school gate one late afternoon, the sky already orange-red but the last rays of the sun still warm on his skin. He’s waiting, waiting for Younghyun who had promised to pick him up today. He checks his phone to see if maybe he had called or texted him, only to see that he’s already twenty minutes late and that he hasn’t contacted him.

Wonpil lets out a sad sigh before he dials Younghyun’s number. It rings for a few seconds before he picks up with a rushed “Yeah?” Wonpil can hear laughter and noises in the background and wonders where Younghyun is.

“Hyung? I’ve been waiting for you to pick me up.” On the other end of the line Younghyun lets out an indistinct chain of curses before he talks into the speaker again.

“Shit, Wonpillie, I’m sorry. I’m kind of held up at the moment.” He hears cheers coming from the background whereever Younghyun is and painfully notes that it isn’t anything serious that’s holding him up from him. “Don’t wait up for me, Wonpillie.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later.” Wonpil quickly adds, but Younghyun only answers with a “Yeah, sure.” sounding distracted.

Wonpil tries not to cry as he walks home. He wonders what happened to their promises. Is he the only one holding on to them?

Wonpil doesn’t call Younghyun that day, or the next day. He isn’t surprised when the other doesn’t call him back either.

* * *

“What’s up, Wonpil? Why did you want to meet here?” Younghyun walks up to where Wonpil was waiting for him under the shade of the tree behind the soccer-field. He reaches out to him and tries to pull him into a kiss, but Wonpil evades his touch and chooses to look at the tips of his shoes as Younghyun looks at him in confusion.

“Pillie?”

He tries to steady himself, tries not to cry as he readies himself for his next words.

“Let’s break up.”

Younghyun’s arms drop to his side from where they had been held out reaching for him.

“You want to…. break... up?”

Wonpil nods his head, still looking down so Younghyun won’t see his glistening eyes.

The sun is just as warm as on the day Younghyun first kissed him under this tree and it feels like it’s mocking Wonpil for having such a fragile heart.

“You’ve been neglecting me for a while, a-and the worst part is… is that you didn’t even notice how you-you hurt me.” Wonpil tries, he tries so hard to not let his voice waver or crack, but knows that he ultimately failed. “So I think it’s best-it’s best if we… break up.”

The silence settles heavily between them. Wonpil doesn’t dare look up at Younghyun, afraid that he will crumble and beg him to forget he ever mentioned breaking up, afraid of what he will find on his face, afraid he won-

“Okay.”

The word shocks him out of his thoughts and stabs his heart so deeply that he whips his head up to look at Younghyun. His expression is unreadable and closed off - but most of all, he seems unbothered.

And that rips Wonpil’s already fragile heart in two.

He doesn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this easy nonchalance, like it was nothing for Younghyun. He had hoped that he would protest, would fight for him, that he would show that he still cares for him.

“I guess it was never going to work out anyway.” Younghyun says with his hands in his pockets, looking off towards the soccer-field. “What with me just being who I am and you – well, you being so _good_.”

Normally something like that would be a compliment. Then so why does it feels so much like it’s not with the way Younghyun said it? Why does Wonpil’s fragile heart have to suffer so much?

“So, friends, I guess?” Younghyun asks him, body already halfway turned away from him. Wonpil just nods his head absentmindedly. “Yeah, sure.”

He waits until the sound of Younghyun’s footsteps has vanished, and only then does he allow himself to let out a sob and cry his heart out.

Younghyun was bad news after all. Wonpil tells himself to never fall for a bad boy again.

* * *

Wonpil keeps being a good boy, even with the hurtful words Younghyun had left him with that day. He smiles and greets everyone with a smile, even when he still has to recover from his broken heart, but it helps him. Making others happy helps him tend to his own pain.  
In his own strange ways Jaehyung tries to cheer him up and distract him from the person sitting in the back of the classroom as well.

For the first time Wonpil had thought that it was a blessing that he and Younghyun had mostly seen each other outside of school, had thought that it would be easier for him to get over him since he wouldn’t see him at school often.  
But as if to torment him, Younghyun has suddenly taken to regularly attending class after they broke up. Wonpil doesn’t want to know why, doesn’t want to know if the gaze he feels is because he’s sitting in his field of vision or because he’s actually looking at him. He only knows that it hurts to see him everyday.

So he has taken to seek refuge in the school’s library when he couldn’t take Younghyun’s presence anymore. It has helped him, sitting between two shelves and burying himself in the pages of a book. And slowly with time, he feels his heart repair itself as he starts coming to the library more frequently not because of Younghyun, but because of his own craving for books.

And because of Sungjin.

Park Sungjin is the exact opposite of what Wonpil would call a bad boy. Sungjin is only a year older than him but it already shows in the way he carries himself, in his calm aura and mature personality. He takes his role as student council president serious and always stays at the top with his grades. His smile is small but incredibly warm and reliable.

They’re in the same class but Wonpil had never really interacted much with him, their longest conversation being when they had done a group project together at school with two other people.

It isn’t really until a certain day that Wonpil notices just how warm Sungjin is.

Wonpil is once again sitting on the ground leaned against a shelve at the back of the library, book propped up on his bent knees. He’s so immersed in the history of flight and airplanes that he doesn’t even notice that there’s a person behind the shelve in front of him until he hears the shuffling of books.

He looks up from his spot on the ground to peek through the gap that has been created in one of the upper rows. What he sees is a handsome side profile that wipes his head blank for a short moment. Basked in the warm light shining through the wide windows of the library, Sungjin’s big nose and long eyelashes are illuminated as he’s leafing through a book about roman history with a concentrated expression. His eyes sparkle as they reflect the light and Wonpil’s heart skips a beat.

Wonpil startles when he catches himself staring and quickly lifts his book to hide his own shame behind it.

* * *

It becomes somewhat of a common occurrence. Wonpil will find himself sitting between the shelves in the library reading the book he chose for that day until he hears shuffling coming from the shelve in front of him. From then he will steal glances through the gaps at Sungjin in-between reading his book, until they have to go back to class.

He doesn’t know how Sungjin always ends up going through the shelve a row in front of him but Wonpil doesn’t complain. He enjoys the comfort the routine and Sungjin’s calm presence bring him (enjoys the warmth he feels from the first buds of a growing crush).

One day the routine Wonpil had built for himself gets shaken. It’s still the early beginning of his free period and he’s standing between the shelves in the far back, looking through the row of books for the one he will choose this day. He’s leafing through an anthology of old love letters when he hears shuffling.

Wonpil looks up through the gaps, surprised if Sungjin is early today and is even more startled when he doesn’t spot Sungjin on the other site of the shelve but instead in the same aisle as him just a few steps away.  
Their gazes meet for a moment before Sungjin quickly looks away like he was caught staring, looking flustered. Wonpil’s cheeks redden as he also averts his gaze. He wonders how long the other has been here already. Judging by the three books in his hands, Wonpil must have been too immersed in his book to have noticed his arrival.

His heartbeat quickens as Wonpil wonders if Sungjin had been watching him.

Carefully he dares a small peek at Sungjin, only for their gazes to meet again before they both scramble to look back down at their books. Wonpil’s cheeks are a vivid shade of pink by now and his eyes are wide in shock as he looks at the pages without really looking at them. Had Sungjin really been watching him?

His heart thumps loudly in his chest as he slowly lifts his head. This time when their gazes meet Wonpil gives Sungjin a shy smile as he bites his lips self-consciously. The elder startles a bit at being caught again but then gives him a small smile back, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Wonpil’s fragile heart won’t calm down for the rest of the period.

* * *

In the early morning, the minutes before the first period begins, Wonpil usually either revises his homework or the material from the day before or he jokes around with Jaehyung. Today it’s the former as he absentmindedly taps his pencil against the page while he pours through his notes, Jaehyung in the seat next to him looking at his phone, once again on Twitter.

They both look up when a shadow falls over their shared desk and Wonpil lets his pen fall onto his notes as he stares up at Sungjin with his slightly crossed eyes wide open.  
Jae is more relaxed as he greets the other with a lazy wave and a “What’s up, man?” before he turns back to his phone. Sungjin fidgets lightly where he stands, but then regains himself and radiates his usual composed aura as he greets Jae back before he turns a handsome smile towards Wonpil.

Wonpil’s heart skips a beat.

“Hey Wonpil, I was wondering if you could explain yesterday’s math problem to me? You seemed like you understood it.” He flashes him a blinding smile and his eyes sparkle again as he looks at him expectantly.

Wonpil is left speechless for various reasons, one being how handsome Sungjin is, the other being that Sungjin – the smartest person in their grade right after Dowoon himself – is asking him to teach him something. If Wonpil remembers correctly, Sungjin didn’t seem like he had a problem yesterday in the math lesson and he heard that he takes various after school lessons, so he’s a bit confused as to why he’s asking him. But Wonpil definitely won’t say no to a chance to interact with his crush.

Sungjin seems to understand his silence wrong as he lifts one hand placatingly, his eyes softening in understanding and disappointment. “You don’t have to feel obliged to help me, it’s okay if you don’t wan-“

“No, I would gladly explain it to you!”

Wonpil slaps a hand over his own mouth as he looks up at the elder with eyes wide in embarrassment at how loudly and eagerly he had just agreed. Some heads - including Jaehyung’s who is now squinting at him – have turned at his loud exclamation and Wonpil is honestly so embarrassed. But then Sungjin chuckles lightly at him, his voice raspy yet warm, and his composed aura radiates happiness as he smiles at him.

“Thank you, Wonpil.”

Wonpil tries to fight down the blush on his cheeks in vain.

He points out the key-problems and the ways to solve them from yesterday’s math lesson to Sungjin as they sit closely huddled together at his table. Their shoulders and arms brush from time to time and up this close Wonpil catches a whiff of Sungjin’s earthy tea-tree scent. To say the least, he has a hard time concentrating.  
He notes though that Sungjin doesn’t seem to have any problem following him at all, even as he is a bit distracted. Sungjin’s not exactly distracted in the sense that he’s not paying attention to him, it’s more like he’s not exactly listening to his words, like he’s slightly dazed.

Wonpil has the small suspicion that Sungjin didn’t have any problem understanding the math assignment to begin with. But then why would he ask him to explain it to him? He wonders as he brushes his hair out of his face and moves a bit closer to get a better look at the next page.

“This is how you have to bring the –log onto the other side. It’s simpler this way, isn’t it,hyung?”

When Sungjin doesn’t answer, Wonpil turns his head to look at him only to startle at how close he had moved to the other. Their faces are a few centimetres apart as they look at each other with wide eyes. Sungjin’s cheeks are dusted red and Wonpil can feel the blush rising on his own cheeks as well.

The elder ducks his head sheepishly at having been caught staring and rubs his neck. But then he lifts his head again a bit to smile timidly up at him. The butterflies in Wonpil’s stomach flutter as he shyly smiles back at Sungjin.  
(They’re so lost in each other that Wonpil completely misses the pair of eyes watching him sadly from the back of the class.)

* * *

There’s a soft melody coming out of the music room when Wonpil walks down the corridor. He curiously peeks through the door and is surprised when he sees Sungjin sitting in front of the piano. His eyes are focused on the keys as he plays a slow melody and Wonpil is transfixed in his spot.

Adding musical talent atop of Sungjin’s already impressive list of talents, Wonpil wonders how much more of a good boy the elder can become.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sungjin turns his head slightly and their eyes lock. Wonpil lets out a squeak at having been caught staring and quickly hides behind the door like the other hadn’t already seen him.

“Wonpil?”

He closes his eyes and bites down on his lips at his own stupidity before he gets up to meekly peek through the door. “Hello, Sungjin-hyung.”

The older’s eyes are sparkling in the warm sunlight as he looks at him in surprise. Wonpil shuffles his feet and watches him rub his neck shyly, but then Sungjin scoots up the piano bench and gives him a small smile. His heart skips lightly as he takes the silent invitation and closes the door behind him softly before he sits down next to him, their elbows brushing.

“I didn’t know you can play the piano.”

He tells the older as he watches him play a few notes with his left hand. The melody is soft but joyful.

“I only play a little bit, actually I prefer the guitar.”

Wonpil bites his bottom-lip as he smiles shyly at him. “Wow, that’s still amazing that you can play both!”

Sungjin’s cheeks turn a light shade of red at his praise as he glances at him. The melody he’s playing with his left hand picks slightly up in tone and speed, syncing with their heartbeats.

Wonpil recognizes the melody and joins in with his right hand. They play together and Wonpil hums lightly to the melody before he closes his eyes to sing softly.

When he opens them again after a while, he blushes when he sees Sungjin smiling at him in wonder. He averts his gaze in embarrassment at having lost himself in the moment, but then a soft baritone floods through the room. He looks at Sungjin in awe.

His voice is raspy but has a soft edge and Wonpil has never heard anything more beautiful. He joins in again and his soft higher pitched voice harmonizes beautifully with his as they keep playing the melody.

On the bench between them, their hands have moved closer until the tips of their fingers are touching.

* * *

Dowoon’s fan club is once again cheering loudly next to him as they watch another basketball tournament, this time only for their class though. Jae is being his usual hyper self as he runs past the stands for high fives and Wonpil laughs loudly behind his hand when he strikes some funny poses after.

It’s back to their usual with him cheering the loudest for his best friend, and this time he isn’t torn when Jae is put against Younghyun once again. His heart is too distracted by Sungjin joining on Jae’s side, and it thumps loudly when he brushes his sweaty hair up from his forehead. His skin seems to be glowing under the dim light and Wonpil feels out of breath.

Dowoon manages to score a point with Younghyun’s help and the girls around him go crazy, but Wonpil stays steadfast.

“Come on, Jae!” He calls with his hands cupping his mouth, before he also adds an “And Sungjin!”

As if strengthened by his cheers, Jae throws for a three pointer. The ball ultimately bounces off the ring but then Sungjin runs up and catches the rebound to score with a lay-up. Wonpil claps and laughs brightly in joy as he cheers, but then Sungjin suddenly turns around like he heard him.

They lock gazes and Wonpil feels his breath knocked out once again. Sungjin looks at him with eyes wide in awe and his body taut like he is holding his breath. Wonpil smiles at him, his eyes curving in joy and Sungjin breaks out into a grin himself, upper body relaxing and smile so bright it lights up the gym.

Wonpil’s small heart skips a beat.

When the game ends, it’s with another win for Dowoon and Younghyun, the former’s fan club already running onto the court to surround him again. Jae seems a bit down at having lost to them again but Sungjin doesn’t seem to mind as he threads through the throng of people with a quickly beating heart.

Wonpil is also walking past the people after giving Jae a quick consoling hug, past Dowoon and his fan club, past Younghyun who seems to be just standing there. He doesn’t spare any of them a glance until Sungjin and him promptly stop in front of each other, both slightly out of breath and both wide eyed.

“Would you –“

“You were -“

They both start at the same time before chuckling at their own awkwardness. Sungjin smiles at him, still sweaty from the exercise but his skin and aura glowing.

“You were cheering for me.” He says, sounding out of breath and looking at him in wonder.

“I was.” Wonpil confirms.

“W-would you go like to go on a date? With me?” His eyes are sparkling and Wonpil’s heart stutters.

“I would.” He nods his head eagerly and softly takes Sungjin’s hand in his. “I would like to go on a date. With you.”

Sungjin softly squeezes his small hand in return as Wonpil cutely smiles up at him. His usually composed aura radiates happiness as he beams down at him.

(There are eyes watching them in disappointment but he doesn’t notice.)

* * *

Sungjin takes him to a music store on their first date. At first he’s confused why he would bring him here, but then he takes an acoustic guitar off the wall and starts tuning it before leading him to a piano in the corner. He smiles encouragingly at him as he sits down on the piano bench with slight wonder. Wonpil pulls his sweater paws back and Sungjin strums the first chord on the guitar, a soft major tone that he soon accompanies with a key of his own.

The melody flows freely between them and their instruments harmonize perfectly, just like their heartbeats. Wonpil closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he lets the music guide him. Behind him, Sungjin watches him in awe. His eyes are sparkling as Wonpil smiles at him over his shoulder, his own eyes crinkling in joy.

(Outside, someone walks past the shop but stops when he sees him. He takes out his earphones and listens to him play.)

It’s already dark outside when Sungjin walks him home. They chatter about trivial stuff but Wonpil still enjoys himself. Once in a while their hands will brush from where they’re walking side by side and he will try not to stutter in whatever he was saying. Sungjin doesn’t seem to be much better off judging by the pink hue on his cheeks.

He seems to take a rush of confidence though. They’re walking past the playground and Wonpil is happily retelling one of Jae’s pranks when warm fingers enclose his. He stutters in his story as he looks at their now joined hands.

Sungjin’s hand is a bit bigger than his and his fingers are calloused, possibly from playing the guitar and writing all the time, but it’s also warm and soothing and Wonpil feels tingles spreading from the point of contact into his whole body.

Sungjin smiles gently down at him and Wonpil returns it shyly.

(He misses the figure sitting on one of the swings watching him wistfully.)

He honestly expected Sungjin to kiss him in front of his door, but he forgot that he is a good boy. He only squeezes his hand softly after saying goodbye before he’s already turning around and walking away. Wonpil watches him for a few stunned seconds before he quickly runs after him. The other’s eyes are wide in surprise when he grabs his shoulder to turn him around. He opens his mouth to ask him if something’s wrong but is promptly shut up when Wonpil leans onto the tip of his toes and kisses his cheek softly.

Sungjin is stunned as he watches him run back and into his house quickly, absentmindedly touching the cheek he had kissed with a dopey smile.

* * *

Sungjin finally kisses him after their fourth date.

He takes him out to a nice little corner restaurant and they eat dumplings there. He notes that Sungjin eats a lot, but he does so cleanly with manners. The aunty managing the restaurant coos at them and Sungjin doesn’t correct her when she calls them a couple. Wonpil wonders if that means they’re official now.

After dinner they take a small walk by the Han-river. It’s starting to become colder and Wonpil shivers lightly during their walk. Sungjin suddenly parts their hands and Wonpil looks at him questioningly, but then he’s taking his jacket off and puts it over his shoulders.

Warmth spreads through him at the gentle action and how close Sungjin is leaning to adjust his jacket on his smaller frame. He looks up at him slightly cross eyed when he doesn’t lean back directly after. Sungjin’s eyes are trained on his pink lips and then there’s a hand under Wonpil’s chin gently guiding him closer until their lips meet.

The touch is light at first before he tilts his head slightly and presses oh so closer. Sungjin kisses him gently but with insistence behind it like he is something precious and Wonpil’s fingers curl where they’re fisted in Sungjin’s shirt.

When he tells Jaehyung about it the elder just wrinkles his nose and tells him to stop talking about it. Wonpil doesn’t mind, he’s come to understand that Jaehyung doesn’t like talking about his love life.

Wonpil has also come to understand that being a good boy brings a lot of tasks with it, at least in Sungjin’s case.

Sungjin’s duty as student council president takes up a lot of time, and additionally to all the studying he does to keep his grades up he also takes extracurricular lessons and goes to cram-school. Sungjin is a busy body but they manage somehow. They spent their free periods together at the library and they study together after school. The smiles he gives him whenever he helps him with one of his student council duties is reward enough for him.

He understands that sometimes, Sungjin has to take care of his duties first and that he isn’t always his first priority. He can handle it because he knows that Sungjin loves him, had confessed to crushing on him since before he had even been in a relationship with Younghyun.

Wonpil holds that confession close to his fragile heart.

* * *

For Valentine’s day Wonpil has made a key chain for Sungjin. It was a small white bunny with buttons as eyes, a small representation of himself. He has various pink band-aids around his fingers from sewing it and Jaehyung asks him what he did again to injure himself like that but he just tells him it’s a secret.

The class is bustling with excitement for Valentine’s day and Wonpil almost can’t see Dowoon behind the big mountain of presents on his desk. He’s slowly picking through them while putting them on the ground like he’s looking for something. When he doesn’t seem to find it, he just buries his head in his folded arms and takes a nap like usual.

Wonpil doesn’t give it any more attention as he bounces up to where Sungjin is filling out some documents for the student council. He clears his throat to get his attention and when the other looks up to see that it’s him, his gaze instantly softens.

“Good morning, Wonpil-ah.”

His heart always skips a beat at his raspy voice and handsome smile.

He grins brightly at him before holding out the key chain he has been hiding behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s day, Sungjin!”

The older takes the doll from him and looks at it with wide eyes before glancing at all the band-aids adorning his hand. His fingers are warm as always as he gently takes one of his hands in his. “Did you make this yourself?”

Wonpil nods his head shyly at his sparkling eyes. “It’s supposed to look like me!”

Sungjin takes another look at the bunny figure, at its small body and mismatched button eyes, before he gently kisses one of the band-aids on Wonpil’s hand. In return his breath catches in his throat at the intimate action. Sungjin has never been a big fan of PDA, especially at school since it wasn’t appropriate for the place in his opinion and Wonpil has come to understand that.

He doesn’t have a lot of time to linger on that thought before Sungjin is standing up, the legs of his chair scratching against the ground, and then he’s pulling him in by the nape and kissing him lovingly.

The kiss draws a lot of attention and surprise from their class since it isn’t everyday their composed class and student council president just kisses somebody, especially another boy. Wonpil doesn’t pay them any attention though as he melts in Sungjin’s arms. (Doesn’t notice when someone storms out of the classroom angrily.)

When they part, Sungjin’s eyes are twinkling in how wide he’s smiling at him. “Thank you Wonpil-ah, and happy Valentine’s day.”

He feels his heart bursting with happiness as he grins brightly up at his boyfriend. That happiness and the stolen smiles last him through the whole day, even when Sungjin rejects his offer to go on a date because of cram-school.

He doesn’t mind so much because the other promises to make it up to him on White Day and he’s already looking forward to that.

* * *

On White Day Sungjin shows up at his door in his favorite stripped shirt of his and a bundle of white carnations in his hands. Wonpil swoons.

He takes him out to the same family restaurant they had their fourth date at and the aunty recognizes them as she happily serves them a plate of mooncakes on the house.

Wonpil is talking about the latest book he has read when he notices Sungjin not paying attention to him. As he peers over the table he sees him intently typing on his phone. When he tells him his disapproval about that, Sungjin whips his head up to smile apologizingly at him. He tells him that it’s just a small matter with the student council.

Wonpil doesn’t see how that makes it any better.

They’re on the bus on the way to Sungjin’s home – he had promised to bake him something – when he’s once again typing on his phone. Wonpil tries not to mind too much as he’s looking out the window since they’re going to have the whole evening to themselves after all.

But then Sungjin is suddenly standing up and pulling on his bag even though Wonpil knows it’s not their stop yet. He looks up at him confusedly.

“I’m sorry but the student council is having some problems. While it’s nothing big, I would still prefer to be there.” He bends down to give him a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before he can even really process what he just said or utter any form of protest, Sungjin’s already walking out of the bus and leaving him in utter shock.

He closes his eyes and bites down on his lips before he lets out a long breath. If it’s nothing big, then why did he have to cancel on him? He wonders when he’ll ever come first for Sungjin but then quickly tells himself that it’s okay, because he knows that Sungjin loves him a lot.

Then he sees something white lying on the ground. It’s the key chain he had made for Sungjin and his delicate heart rips in two once again.

He gets off the next stop, not knowing where exactly he is but he doesn’t care. Wonpil angrily wipes at his eyes, angry with himself for crying over this.

He’s surprised though when he sees a familiar figure leaning against the wall a few feet away. Younghyun looks equally surprised to see him when he looks up from his phone. Wonpil’s cheeks flush in embarrassment at having been caught crying, by Younghyun none the less.

“What happened to make you cry?”

He looks up in surprise and Younghyun looks – dare Wonpil say – angry? He shakes his head and laughs self-deprecatingly as he tries to wipe away his unstopping tears. “It’s stupid. I expected too much and now I don’t even know where I am.”

Younghyun looks at him with an unreadable expression. “Trouble with your boyfriend?”

Wonpil startles and looks up at him in shock. The taller just smiles crookedly at him like he just confirmed it and Wonpil scruffs the ground with his foot as he looks down. There’s no problem if he tells him when he already knows anyway. “He ditched me and broke his promise.”

Younghyun’s breath catches slightly and he looks like he wants to say something, but they both know he can’t because hadn’t he done just the same to him? So instead he just pushes off the wall and holds out his helmet for him.

Younghyun smiles at him as he nudges his head towards where his motorcycle is parked. “I’ll take you home. C’mon, for old times’ sake.”

Once they have arrived in front of his doorway, he silently gives Younghyun his helmet back and they just stand there for a few seconds.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” He whispers softly, eyes still a bit red from crying. _Thank you for consoling me._ It goes unspoken but they both hear it anyway.

“No need to thank me.” The taller smiles self-deprecatingly while looking off ahead. “It’s what friends are for after all.”

He then puts the helmet back on and starts the engine before he takes off once again. Wonpil watches him drive down the road before he goes inside.

* * *

The sky is a soft orange-pink the evening that Wonpil breaks up with Sungjin.

He’s leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking at the bunny key chain in his hands. It’s been a few days since White Day and Sungjin hadn’t really apologized for ditching him after, nor had he mentioned anything about losing the key chain. He wonders if he has even noticed.

He hears footsteps coming from behind him and turns to see Sungjin walking up the bridge towards him with one of his handsome smiles. “Hey Wonpil-ah.”

His eyes are sparkling in the soft pink light and Wonpil feels like crying. He needs to stay strong, he needs to pull this through. So instead of really greeting him, he just holds out the doll for him.

“Did you even notice that you lost it?”

Wonpil’s voice is shaky as he asks this and the wide eyes Sungjin directs at him are already answer enough for him.

“Wonpil, I’m so sor-“

“It’s okay, Sungjin.” He interrupts him with a soft smile.

Wonpil takes one of his hands and puts the key chain into it before he gently encloses his fingers around it.

“It’s okay.” He smiles painfully up at him, his eyes glistening with tears. “I’ve come to terms with the fact that I can’t come first. You are too responsible to neglect your duties for that. And I understand that. But that doesn’t mean that I have to accept it.”

Sungjin looks at him in devastation as he holds the bunny figure tightly in his hand. “Are you… breaking up with me?”

Sungjin’s voice is rough with emotions and Wonpil tries not to let the tears fall as he nods his head.

The taller lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. Wonpil wonders if he will finally do something, if he can finally be first.

His hope rises when he cups his face and carefully wipes away one of his stray tears. Sungjin smiles ruefully at him and his hope crumbles as fast as it rose.

“I’m sorry, I must have put you through a lot. You deserve better.”

Because he’s a bad boy, Sungjin pulls him into a hug when he breaks into tears and makes it even more painful for him. Because he’s a bad boy, he puts him through another heart break.

“I hope we can still be friends.”

Wonpil nods lightly where he has his face pressed against the older’s now damp shirt.

Because Sungjin is a bad boy, he doesn’t fight for him.

And Wonpil learns that maybe Sungjin is too good of a boy. So good that he had to become bad.

* * *

Wonpil doesn’t show up to school for a few days. His eyes are red and swollen from crying and he doesn’t think he can bear to see Sungjin again so soon.  
He’s startled though when there’s sudden banging against his front door until he hears Jaehyung’s muffled voice from behind it. “Wonpil, open up!”

He trudges to the door with his eyes still red, clad in an oversized hoodie he belatedly realizes is one of Jaehyung’s as he opens the door for said male.

“Hey Pirrie, what’s been hol-“

Jaehyung stops talking the second he takes in his sad appearance and promptly guides him back inside as he closes the door behind him. He leads him to his room and gently leaves him on the bed before he returns with a glass of water and tissues.

He holds the glass against his lips in silent demand and he obliges. After he finished the glass he gives the taller a small thankful smile as he puts it away onto the table. Jaehyung then moves to sit down next to him and for once lets him be as Wonpil moves to lean against him, not minding his bony shoulder and instead finding comfort in it.

“Mind telling me what happened?”

Wonpil sniffles as new tears threaten to spill just at the thought of that evening. “I broke up with Sungjin.” He mumbles into Jaehyung’s shirt sleeve.

The taller stiffens slightly next to him before he puts a soothing arm around his shoulder and rubs it lightly - a silent encouragement for him to continue.

“I thought I was okay with not being his first priority, but I-I was n-not.” New tears slip down his cheeks and he muffles a sob in Jaehyung’s shoulder as he quickly moves and grabs a tissue. He holds it out for him and he takes it thankfully.

“He stood me up so often and broke his promise, Jae!”

He clings onto the taller as he cries once again freely and Jaehyung winds his other arm around him as well in a comforting hug.

“W-with Younghyun it was ju-just the same.” His voice cracks on a sob. “Did I bore them? Am I that unlovable?”

Jaehyung shifts and reaches out to lift his face up from where it had been buried in his shoulder. Carefully he wipes his tears away with a tissue. “Hey, hey, nothing of that self-deprecating talk, okay?”

He lifts his chin so he is looking directly into his eyes as he gazes down at him sternly. “You’re funny, you’re handsome and most of all deserving of love. Those guys should be happy to have been able to call you their boyfriend, even with that pink sweater of yours.”

That finally manages to crack a laugh out of Wonpil and he throws himself at the taller boy to burry his face into his chest in a tight hug. After some hesitation Jaehyung also wraps his arms around his waist and they just lie there like that for a few comfortable seconds.

“Thank you, Jae-hyung.”

He closes his eyes as the other softly brushes a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s no problem, Pirrie.” Then, almost like an after thought, he quietly adds, “If it had been me, I would have treated you better.”

Wonpil’s eyes widen in surprise at that and his cheeks redden. It must not have been meant for him to hear though judging by the way Jaehyung suddenly springs up in shock.

“Hey, how about I cook us something!” He says loudly and promptly moves off the bed and quickly strides towards Wonpil’s kitchen.

Wonpil is quick to follow him as he laughs lightly at his friend. “The last time you tried to make us ramyeon, you almost used soap instead of oil!”

(He tries not to think about the way his heart had skipped a beat at Jaehyung’s words.)

**Author's Note:**

> I only really edited this a bit to fit a male Wonpil as protagonist this time. If you're wondering why I also uploaded this version (and not doing the other things I'm supposed to do), it's simply because I'm not sure yet if I'd rather write the spin-offs with a male or female Wonpil yet orz  
> (also I opened up an nsfw art account on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NsfwKd) if anyone wants to check it out)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
